


Paint it, red

by CeruleanHeart



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Bullying, Coercion, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Intercrural Sex, Light Feminization, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Makeup Application, Non-Consensual Touching, Please take this as a warning, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Power Play, Praise Kink, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Threats of Violence, it's kinda dark, light humiliation, light slut shaming, predatory behavior, this fic is walking a thin line between the two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanHeart/pseuds/CeruleanHeart
Summary: " That's a pretty color..." Billy repeated and stepped closer, crowding Steve against the door "... for a pretty boy."Steve and Billy run into each other behind the arcade. When Steve mixes up his lighter with a lipstick Nancy forgot at his place, Billy decides to mess with him a little bit. After all, what's prettier than a pretty boy with red, red lips?But as usual when Steve and Billy meet things escalate, only this time in an entirely different way. And soon Steve discovers a new, darker side of himself that's both alluring and unsettling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> There is a short paragraph in this chapter where rape and murder are implied/referred to. Nothing like this happens in this fic but I wanted to warn you. I marked the paragraph with *** at the beginning and at the end so you can skip it if you want.

Steve stepped out of the back exit of the arcade. He needed to catch a breath of fresh air and take a break from the bleeping machines, the flashing lights and the kids yelling over a high score they tried to break.

Out here the sounds where muffled and jumbled together in a stream of perpetually cheerful background noise. Out here, the world seemed almost peaceful.

Steve let his head fall back and inhaled deeply, tasting the sweet, warm summer air. It was rich and heavy, almost oppressively fragrant with the scent of flowers but also laced with the herbal taste of foliage wafting in from the dense forests surrounding Hawkins, the spicy aroma of far-away woodfire smoke and the tarry flavor of warm asphalt cooling off.

He stood like this, drowning himself in the moment, in the very sensation of being alive until the last light had faded and the stars were twinkling above him. Until the first chill of the night started creeping over his skin.

Steve sighed and checked his watch. It was getting late.

He'd come to pick up Dustin more than half an hour ago but the kids had managed to drag him into the world of a new game they obsessed over with ease. Now Steve was out of quarters and felt a headache growing between his brows.

For a second he wondered if that meant he was getting old.

He was busy massaging the bridge of his nose to get rid of the dull ache when the door behind him opened and Billy Hargrove sauntered out, an unlit cigarette between his lips. He brought a fresh wave of noise and light with him that washed out into the night and shattered any illusion of peace and solitude.

Steve went still for a moment and stared at him. Ever since school had ended the two of them had done everything to avoid each other as much as possible. He hadn't seen Billy in weeks, hadn't spoken to him for even longer and before that, every time they met had been a confrontation.

It was clear that Hargrove was here tonight to pick up Max but this unexpected run-in with him startled Steve nevertheless. He figured they weren't on terms that required a greeting so he only gave him a frown as a sign of acknowledgement and said nothing.

Billy gave Steve a pissed side glance in return but much to his relief didn't say anything either, just got his zippo from the front pocket of his ridiculously unbuttoned shirt and flicked it open.

Steve turned to leave, he wasn't in the mood for another Hargrove experience tonight.

During the few steps back to the door he could hear the characteristic snapping sound of Billy’s thumb striking the wheel of his lighter a couple of times and then a muffled curse. Steve had reached the door by then but just when he started to turn the handle a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

He froze, sucking in air sharply. The other boy’s touches were never friendly, always an assault on his personal space... or worse.

"Hey Harrington, got a light?" Billy's gravelly voice demanded.

Steve let out a stuttering breath he hadn't noticed he was holding and relaxed slightly. The hand remained exactly where it was. Big and heavy, the shape of Billy's thick fingers sinking into the flesh of his shoulder.

For a moment he hesitated, his fist instinctively curling around the hard little object in the pocket of the light jacket he was wearing. He didn't smoke on a regular basis, only once in a while when he was having a beer with friends and he was pretty sure Hargrove had never seen him with a cigarette. It would be easy to simply say no, flip Billy off and enjoy the secret satisfaction. Make him go find some other sucker he could bum a light off. Old King Steve would have done that but he liked to think that he had grown a bit as a person since the time that title mattered to him.

Besides that, he valued the unspoken truce between them more than he was ready to admit.

"Sure." he said aloud, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible and tossed Billy the lighter.

Hargrove snatched it out of mid-air, held it up against the light with a frown and then tipped the small golden cylinder.

"Sweet Cherry?" he grinned, his eyes lighting up with amusement as he read the words printed on the label on the underside of the object.

Steve felt his stomach drop. It wasn't his lighter. It was lipstick. Goddamn lipstick.

And he knew exactly how it had gotten into his pocket but out of all the people in the world Billy Hargrove was the last one he wanted to explain that to. Fuck.

"That's Nancy's!" he blurted out and felt heat rising to his cheeks.

With a frantic move he tried to fetch the lipstick back. But Billy was faster than him and held it out of reach, an evil chuckle spilling from his lips.

"Really? Didn't you break up forever ago?"

There was a dangerous glint in Billy’s eyes that made them look vicious and sharp, like a blade of flint. Steve had seen it before, it meant the guy was looking for a fight. He swallowed hard because he knew how theses encounters ended. Steve on the floor, Hargrove's fists in his face.

"She forgot it at my place." Steve sighed knowing that his words were wasted on Billy, he didn't respond well to logic. "I was going to give it back to her. I just forgot. It must have been in that pocket for freaking ever."

"Hm."

Billy wasn't listening. He pulled off the cap with a small pop and twisted the base to rotate the lipstick up.

It was a classy shade of red not too bright and not too dark. Steve remembered Nancy wearing it that one time his dad allowed him to bring her along to a charity dinner his company hosted.

"That's a pretty color." Hargrove hummed and looked up at Steve.

His eyes in the dim lamplight where dark then. So dark, Steve felt like an abyss had opened up inside of them and his heart was plummeting into it.

"A pretty color..." Billy repeated and stepped closer, crowding Steve against the door "... for a pretty boy."

"What?" Steve felt himself breaking out in cold sweat. 

Billy was about an inch smaller than him but he wore boots with heels that made up for the difference in height and where Steve was slender and willowy, he was broad and sturdy. All hard muscles and sharp angles, he caged Steve in with ease and a confidence that came from the times he had defeated him both on the basketball court and in a fistfight.

"You heard me." Billy purred and held up the lipstick between them.

"No way. Stop it, Hargrove! That's not funny. ” 

Steve shook his head and brought up his hands to shove at Billy but the other boy didn't budge and was far too close already to allow his arms any leverage. Steve's fists pressed uselessly against Hargrove's chest right in the spots underneath his collar bones and above the swell of his pecs.

Billy huffed out a laugh and responded to Steve's futile struggle by crowding him even closer against the door, lining up their bodies and pressing into him, effectively pushing the air from his lungs.

"There are two ways we can play this. Either you put it on yourself or  _ I'm _ putting it on for you. Pick one."

"What the hell is your problem, man? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Oh, I just miss messing with you, Harrington. Nothing else to do in this shithole of a town. Fuckin' bored out of my mind, you know?"

Steve's laugh was as bitter as the taste of bile on his tongue.

"Good to know you missed me, Hargrove but I'm not playing your sick little games tonight."

“That’s a pity. You sure?"

"Dead sure."

Billy's free hand was in his hair, faster than Steve could blink. He gave it a harsh pull, so Steve's head bumped back against the door with a hollow thud and pressed his thumb hard into a spot above his left temple. 

"What's that?” he hissed, his voice mean and sharp.”A scar? Wonder where you got that."  

Steve grit his teeth as he felt white hot rage filling his belly and started thrashing, writhing in Billy grip in a vain attempt to free himself but the other boy was much stronger than him, wrestled him back against the door and held him in place almost effortlessly until he tired himself out and calmed down, panting and sweating. 

“You done?” Billy grinned but his breath too was coming a bit faster. 

Steve wasn't quite sure if it was from their struggle or from the sick excitement that was glowing in Hargrove's eyes. 

“Fuck you.” he rasped but that only got him one of those unhinged cackles he knew as the harbingers of pain. 

After a few seconds Billy calmed down and his face grew austere again. 

“You made your choice, Harrington. I'll start now.” he said all serious like he was about to perform open-heart surgery. “Don’t move. If you make me mess up, I’ll have to start over again. And again, and again until it’s perfect. Are we clear?”

Steve swallowed hard, giving the smallest nod. He figured, if he let Billy have his way, he'd at least get out relatively unharmed this time. The stupid lipstick couldn't actually hurt him unlike Billy's fists. 

“Good.” Billy sad with a sadistic little smile and smoothed out the collar of Steve's jacked before he abruptly grabbed his jaw with one firm hand. “Lift your chin a bit. Like that.”

Hargrove adjusted the angle of Steve's face and then leaned in. His eyes steady on the other boy's mouth and his brows knitted in concentration he studied him for a few seconds like an artist would study his canvas. 

The tip of the lipstick as it touched him, when Billy finally got to work, was cold and Steve had to suppress the instinct to flinch or shrink back. 

Hargrove started  at the centre of his upper lip and slowly moved the lipstick outwards to the corner of his mouth. The sensation was such a strange one, Steve didn't know what to do with it. It didn't feel bad, just… foreign. The texture of the lipstick was smooth and creamy against the sensitive skin there but lacked the greasiness of the chapstick Steve sometimes used in winter to avoid cracked lips. There was something heavy to it, a chalkiness mixed in with the taste of paraffin that could only come from the pigment in it. Steve could virtually feel the color settle on his lips.

It was oddly thrilling having Billy so close, touching him with inappropriate familiarity, his warm breath fanning over Steve's face, the smell of his dense spicy cologne, stale cigarette smoke and something else, something that Steve could only describe as distinctly  _ Billy _ crawling up his nose and messing with his senses. 

Steve's heart was pounding in his chest, a painful  _ thud, thud, thud  _ that he was certain Billy could hear or feel with how close they were pressed against each other. He was almost sure enough that it came from the fight he'd put up earlier to convince himself of that. 

Billy was done with his upper lip and now slowly ran the lipstick over Steve's bottom lip, laying the color on thick. When his work there was finished he re-capped the lipstick and slid it back into Steve's pocket. After a second of admiring his masterpiece he looked him in the eyes and smacked his lips, motioning for Steve to do the same. 

He followed Billy's command, felt his lips slide against each other smoothly spreading the rich, creamy lipstick. It felt filthy, blatantly sexual and slutty. It felt powerful and  _ amazing. _

Steve watched Billy blink slowly while he did it, his eyes fixed on his mouth. Then, something shifted. 

The mean, joyous glint in Billy's eyes was replaced by something much darker, much hungrier. Something that heated Steve's blood and made a blush rise to his cheek. Something that had his reason yell  _ You're prey, get away! _ but at the same time made him ignore it and stand still, bathing in Billy's attention. Steve felt the static between them crackle the way it does when two people are about to kiss. 

Only, it was Steve and Billy so that wasn't what happened next. What happened next was that Billy remembered how to speak first. 

“Damn, Harrington. Aren't you a beautiful slut.” his voice had dropped at least one octave and came out as a low purr.

Steve felt his blush deepen and his stomach flutter at the insult. 

“Shut up.” he mumbled and looked away from the scorching intensity of Billy's eyes. The thing tingling in his belly resembled embarrassment but it wasn't exactly the same. It was a lot more… sexy? Oh shit. 

Steve knew he was in deep trouble even before Billy responded. 

“It's a compliment, baby. You should see yourself.” he grabbed Steve’s shoulders “Wait lemme just…”

And with that Steve was spun around to face the door and the small window, exactly at eye level in it. It had been blacked out with dark foil to avoid sunlight coming in and causing reflections on the monitors on the other side. Under the dim glow of the naked lightbulb hanging above them it made for an almost perfect mirror. 

It took Steve a second to register what he saw because his head was way to occupied with the fact that Billy had just called him “baby”. 

Their faces stood there reflected in the dark glass, ethereal like two pale ghosts, Steve’s lips the only fleck of color in the eerie picture. They were so red so, so incredibly red. Red enough to burn their image straight through his retina and into his brain. He’d never seen them like that, never paid much attention to their shape but like this… 

Like this, the curves of his mouth, the wide arches of his upper lip, the plump supple pout of his lower lip, how they were slightly parted while he breathed in heavy and fast, all of that was pronounced in a way that made them look sinful, almost obscenely sensual.

***

Steve didn’t look like himself in the glass. With his hair in disarray, his face blanched his eyes too dark, too wide and his crimson mouth he looked like a china doll that had been used, broken and then discarded. He looked like the kind of boy you read about in the newspaper after his body is found alone, cold and lifeless on a forest floor with bruises on the inside of his thighs. He looked like someone they would call a “wrecked angel”.  
  
***

The stranger in the glass who shared his face, scared him, deeply unsettled him but he also excited him in the darkest way possible. 

Steve trembled as he thought about what Billy could do to him, if he wanted to. Out here with no one watching, out here while the people on the other side of the door were deaf with the noises of the machines in their ears.

He choked back something he believed to be a sob when he thought about what Billy had already done to him a while back and how easily he had overpowered him again just a few minutes ago and felt his whole body trembling. 

"Oh no. No, no.” Billy cooed in his ear as he felt Steve shudder against him, his voice suddenly soft and sweet and soothing. He let his shoulders go and put his arms around his waist instead, hugging him close to his chest. “No baby, don’t be scared. Just look at you. You're so fucking gorgeous. Look at that pretty red mouth. Fucking Snow White, aren’t you? Princess."

He brought his free hand up to run it through Steve's dark hair, combing it back, his fingers dragging over the sensitive skin of the other boy’s scalp. The touch was oddly gentle, oddly intimate and Steve had a hard time deciding whether he was terrified or turned on.

“You had your fun. Now let me go.” He whispered in an attempt to save himself from the mess of conflicting emotions he started to feel, throat working around a lump in his throat. “Come on, Billy.”

“Not yet, darling. Not done with you here. But don’t worry, wouldn’t wanna hurt you. Never wanted to in the first place.” Billy rambled on, tugged on Steve’s hair a little, pulled his head to one side and planted a light kiss on the long, exposed curve of his neck. It shocked Steve, made his breath hitch but at the same time it ignited a reckless kind of desire in him, sending another shiver down his spine. Right on cue Billy pulled him closer, spoke to him in an even softer tone when he continued “You know you made me that one time, don't you? You know I wouldn't have laid a finger on you or any of the kids if you hadn't lied to me, right?”

Steve didn't know that and he sure as hell didn't trust Billy enough to bet his money on it but the other boy kept peppering kisses along his neck and behind his ear and rocked him gently in his arms like he meant it. And Steve wasn't sure why but at that moment he wanted to believe Billy, wanted to revel in his touch. He also wanted his mouth to never stop doing what it was doing right now.

“Ok.” he whispered and in the dark glass, Billy smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Steve, I'm sorry for getting you in trouble again. Not. lol  
> This has been in m drafts for a while and I'm low key posting it as a little treat to fill your darker needs while I'm working on the next chapter for "Keep the Wolves from the Door" (which will be a while) but of course it's me so it won't get like super dark. ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. As always, if you did, a kudos or a comment would really make my day. ^^  
> If you feel like it, come swing by my tumblr for more writing and all things Harringrove and 80s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> In this fic I’m exploring some of Billy’s darker character traits and his behavior here is clearly and without a doubt predatory. However all events in this fic are purely fictional, a fantasy if you will. The author does not condone or romanticize such behavior in real life.
> 
> I care about my readers safety and well-being so please make sure you’re read the tags and taken them serious before you continue. If anything in there bothers or potentially triggers you, this is your chance to turn back.
> 
> Everyone else, please enjoy!

The hold around Steve’s waist loosened as Billy gave a low satisfied hum and moved his arm, the fingers of his hand slowly opening, spreading over Steve's belly. His palm pressed against his abdomen just firm enough to keep him in place, flush against Billy's hard, broad torso it was a steady source of heat radiating through his entire body.

Never breaking eye contact with Steve’s reflection Hargrove lowered his head to rest his chin on the other boy’s shoulder, his smile too bright, too sharp in the twilight. Steve stood transfixed, watched Billy's eyes close, his long dark lashes fluttering, black moth wings under the glow of the light bulb, bewitching, beautiful, dangerous. His features relaxed into an open, reverent expression as he turned his head and pressed his face into Steve's neck, inhaled his scent deeply.   

“Good.” Billy sighed into the fine hair dusting the nape of his neck, making it prickle and stand up as goosebumps broke out all over Steve's body. “So glad we understand each other.”

Steve swallowed audibly, skin tingling where Billy’s lips brushed against it as he spoke. The hand in his hair tightened its grip at the sound and Hargrove pulled back, cracking one eye open to give him a sharp look.

“We do, don’t we?”

Steve's eyes flickered back and forth between his own reflection and Billy’s, taking in the way he looked in the other boy’s arms. Red-mouthed, cheeks flushed and breathing heavily, wanton prey trapped firmly between the teeth of its hunter.

_Do you?_  his mirror twin, that treacherous, unsafe version of himself, seemed to mock   _Do you know what he wants? Do you know what_ ** _we_  ** _want?_

“I’m… I’m not sure what that means.” a hushed confession, meant for Hargrove or his other self, Steve didn’t know.

“Is that so?” Billy’s tongue flicked out, snakelike, a flash of pink against the shell of Steve's ear. He grinned as he felt the body in his arms flinch, snapped his teeth to catch his earlobe between them and gently tugged at it. “Need a little hint, Harrington?”

In the glass, a pair of red lips parted silently, releasing nothing but a hot breath fogging up the window pane. Billy laughed, low and mean, a rotten sound, slow poison in Steve’s veins.

“That’s right.” Hargrove whispered, planted another kiss on his neck, finally released Steve’s hair. His scalp prickled where the roots suddenly got relieved of the strain Billy’s grip had put on them.

Hargrove's now free hand joined the other one resting over Steve's navel.

Steve gasped, his stomach fluttering with a thrilling mix of fear and arousal as he felt deft fingers tugging his shirt free and slipping beneath it, palms gliding over naked skin. Billy took his time mapping out the terrain of Steve's abdomen, the rough calloused texture of his hands making muscles jump beneath them. It was a sensual, deliberate caress but at the same time a foreign one. Steve had never been touched with equal confidence, had never felt at someone’s mercy like that, he started to panic, squirming with the instinct to run. “Wai… wait, Hargrove.”

“Always playing coy.” Billy murmured hands never stalling, sliding up, up up, trailing the arches of Steve's rib cage until they came to rest on his chest. “I’m sick of waiting.”

Trapped underneath Billy’s touch the staccato of Steve's heartbeat turned frantic.

“Hargrove, if you’re trying to humiliate me you already succeeded. You can stop now.” he sputtered, scared suddenly that this was another one of Billy's twisted games, a means to an end to destroy what was left of him.

“Told you I’m not tryin’ that, baby. Wanna make you feel good. So good, yeah?” Hargrove chuckled, the pad of a thumb finding one of Steve’s nipples, giving it a light rub, tickling the sensitive little bud. The sensation shot through Steve like a static shock, making him jerk, but Billy held him tight, whispered, voice dripping honey ”C’mon, let me.”

And with that, like an afterthought, he shifted behind Steve, squeezed one knee between the gap of his thighs, parting his legs from behind. The move threw Steve off balance and he swayed forwards, legs going weak he had to catch himself with his hands against the door.

“Shit, what are you…?” he hissed, indignant, but another flick of that clever thumb made his breath catch in his throat. Hargrove’s knee didn’t stop moving, pressed upwards with a purpose and Steve had to stifle a moan as he felt it rub against the backside of his balls through the fabric of his jeans.

“You were saying?” Billy licked his lips slowly finding Steve’s gaze again in the makeshift mirror, smile lascivious and blue eyes savage with hunger.

“I…"  Steve tried to connect words but they kept getting lost somewhere along the way from his brain to his tongue, he was by far too distracted by the delicious friction provided by Billy’s strong thigh rocking up between his legs. Beads of sweat started to form on Steve’s forehead, desperate, he breathed  “Someone could come!”

Billy laughed again, darkly yet awfully delighted, they were so close Steve felt the vibrations of it resonating in the broad chest pressed against his back. He flushed, shame tinting his cheeks a bright pink as he felt his cock twitch in his pants. Steve lowered his eyes, had to look away from their picture in the glass.

“No one’s gonna come, pretty boy.” Billy said, fake pity in his voice “It’s just the two of us here.”

“The kids…” Steve was grasping at straws “Dustin’s gonna look for me.”

“The kids are busy, Steve. All of them. They’re not even thinking about you. No one’s thinking about you, no one misses you. That’s why you’re out here, isn’t it? Poor Stevie boy, all by himself.” the gentle melody of Billy’s voice softened the harshness of his word, a deadly siren’s song in Steve’s ears “No, they don't give a fuck about you. Not like I do.”

Steve wanted to protest, to call Billy a liar but he couldn't. Not when he'd been gone for so long without a single soul coming to look for him, left alone at his own mercy and Billy's.

“You do?” Steve asked, suddenly timid, felt himself tremble again when Billy started to roll his nipple between his index finger and his thumb, putting just enough pressure into the touch to really make him feel it but not enough to hurt.

“Yes baby, came out here just to find you. Don’t worry, Billy’s here for you now.” he said and with a deep sigh added, ”I’ll give you what you need.”

“I don’t need anything from you.” Steve squeezed his eyes shut, sounding breathless even to his own ears. He knew his resistance was hanging by a thread, knew how close he was to turning into the stranger in the mirror, a boy whose eyes he couldn’t meet, destined for a fate at Billy’s hands.

“Lying through your teeth again?” Hargrove hissed and pinched his nipple, hard.

Steve cried out, a high-pitched, throaty sound, felt himself thicken in the confines of his pants.

“No.” he sobbed, shaking his head, but at the same time rocked back against Billy’s thigh, seeking that sweet friction again.

“I think you are. I think you’re a lying little whore, Harrington.” Steve couldn’t see Billy, eyes still closed, but he could feel him smile against his neck, a hint of teeth scraping over his skin “Bet you always need some, always want some. Look at you, panting like a bitch in heat. Wanna be my bitch, Harrington? My pretty little bitch? I’ll treat you so good, baby. Use you just right.”

Billy rolled his hips in a slow sinuous move and suddenly Steve could feel it, Hargrove's hard cock caged behind a steel zipper digging into the meat of his ass.   

“You know what they say about you, behind your back?” he purred into Steve's ear, “They say you're easy,   _needy_ , that you used to sleep around a lot. They say   _Steve Harrington is kind of a slut_. You've got a reputation, baby.”

“That's not, that's not true.” Steve stammered even though it was. At least it used to be, before Nancy Steve had gone through a lot of beds, he could never stand being alone.

“No? Then what is this?”

Billy’s left hand dropped from where it was playing with his nipple, and found the front of Steve’s jeans instead, cupped his bulge in one quick, firm grab. Steve yelped, his dick giving a hard kick at the touch, liquid heat pooling in his groin.

“Shit…” he whispered, panting, heart hammering in his chest “Shit, shit, shit.”

“God, look at you, Harrington. You're so hard.” Billy teased, but his voice was hoarse with want “Only a real slut would get that hard from getting felt up a little. Bet you're already leaking in your panties.”

His fingers found the outline of Steve's cock and traced it to where it was trapped down his pant leg. He squeezed the sensitive head through the rough denim and Steve whined, loud and needy, when a wave of sickeningly sweet pleasure surged through his body.

Billy did it again, pulled another helpless moan from those painted lips when he rubbed his thumb over Steve's tip. It wept a hot tear of precome seeping into the cotton of his briefs.

“Must've been a while if I can make you mewl like that from just a little touching.” Billy mused, clicking his tongue. “No one's taken care of you pretty boy? Such a shame, such a waste!”

“I haven't… I've never. With a guy… “ Steve felt dizzy, felt good, felt way too much like surrendering.

“Hush, I know baby. I know, don't worry. You're in for a treat. Gonna get you off so good, you'll beg for more. Just let me do all the work.”

With that, Hargrove released his hold on Steve's dick, making him bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from whining at the loss of contact. But Billy's hand were always busy, always chasing a purpose and finding it in unbuckling Steve's belt.

Steve sucked in a sharp breath, curled his hands into fists where they still rested against the door and let it happen. Billy worked his belt open, then his zipper not wasting a heartbeat, giving Steve no chance to second guess any of this before he reached into his pants.

Feeling Billy’s big hand wrap around him made Steve’s heart skip a beat. It was like for a moment he had lost all control over his body to Hargrove, his hips bucking helplessly into the touch.

“Easy.” Billy chuckled, worked him free, his grip on Steve’s length firm and sure, practiced, no sign of hesitation or tentativeness. Completely different from any girl that had ever touched him. “I’ve got you, pretty boy.”

Steve’s tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth, he felt unable to utter a single word without knowing it would dissolve into another embarrassing moan before it could pass his lips.

Billy gave him one long, slow stroke from the base upwards, squeezing harder right underneath his cockhead, milking more precome from his tip. It was a bit too dry, too rough but perfect in a way Steve had never experienced before. Hargrove dipped his thumb into the mess smearing the substance around his slit, it felt filthy and wonderful, pulled a loud sigh out of him from somewhere deep and secret.

“You’re so wet for me. So pretty.” Billy praised, sounding so proud, so pleased it made something inside Steve preen. Hargrove tapped his cheek lightly “Open your eyes, doll. C'mon don't be shy now.”

Hesitant, Steve followed the command, lifted his eyelids to gaze at their reflection again and found his other self waiting there for him. He looked feverish, dazed, eyes glazed over and mouth hanging open. Steve had never thought of himself as beautiful before, but at this moment, he did.

“So pretty.” Billy repeated like a mantra, never seeming to tire of reassuring Steve of that. “And all mine. You gonna be good for me, baby?”

Steve exhaled hard letting out the tightness in his chest, finally relaxing in his hold. He didn’t remember the last time someone had wanted him as much as Billy did, maybe no one ever had. Beguiled by both Hargrove and the boy in the glass he whispered “Yes.”

There was a triumphant little flash in Billy’s eyes, bright and sudden like when the light hits the blade of a twisting knife. Steve knew he was losing whatever game they were playing, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind. Not when Billy leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek, the gesture surprisingly sweet. A little reward, Steve realized, because Hargrove was so pleased with him. He gave his leaking dick another squeeze and then let go.

Steve wanted to protest but before he could do so Billy shifted again behind him, took his thigh out from between his legs to let him stand on his own feet, wobbly without the additional support, instantly missing the warmth of the contact.

The sound of Billy's zipper was loud in his ears, shocking somehow, made his heart skip a beat.

“What are you doing?” Steve’s voice sounded rough, nervous suddenly as he became aware of what he’d agreed on.

“Don’t worry, you’ll like this. I’ll make it so good for you.” Billy promised, hooking his finger in the waistband of Steve’s pants and tugging them down, sliding his underwear off along with it and exposing the pale globes of Steve’s ass to the chilly night air.

In the window, Steve could see Billy’s gaze dropping, see him lick his lips hungrily as he palmed the soft flesh roughly, gave his butt one good squeeze. It made him jump a little, barely able to suppress a little squeal of surprise.

“You can’t… you can’t put it in!” he blurted, giving away too much, showing his cards too soon as panic bubbled up again in his veins. He’d promised to be good but that was taking it too far for some little fooling around behind a backdoor in an alley.

Billy laughed, gave his ass a little slap that made the cheek sting and his still hard cock bob and drip on the floor.

“Relax, princess. You’re far too uptight anyway. Don’t think I would fit like that.” he said, soothing the sting over with a flat palm and then pressed his hips against Steve’s ass. He could feel Billy’s hard length slide against the upper part of his crack and digging into the small of his back as he lined up their bodies, keeping them flush. Billy’s cock was a thick, hot steel rod wrapped in silk, searing Steve’s skin. “I’m not exactly small, you see?”

Steve winced, felt his blush spread to his neck, saw it blossom there in big red splotches on his reflection. Poppy flowers on his skin matching the color of his lips. Billy’s hands moved to his hips, angled them out a little so Steve’s ass was canted up against his crotch.

“Press your thighs together, baby. Keep ‘em nice and tight, ok?”

Steve’s throat worked frantically around something to reply, he finally understood what Billy was up to, but he couldn’t come up with any words so all he did was nod and follow his instructions, bringing his legs together and keeping them closed. Billy’s promises to make him feel good, to take care of him, the little pre-taste he’d been already given were too enticing to resist.

“Good, now you’re getting it, princess.” Billy petted his hair again for a second, soothing Steve’s jumbled nerves. Then he held his hand up, cupped in front of his mouth. “Spit!”

Steve shuddered, knowing what was about to happen if he did as Billy said, but he couldn’t go back now, didn’t want to. So he gathered up all the liquid he could find in his mouth and spat, loud and obscene.

It was gross, degrading somehow, but incredibly exciting in a dirty and depraved way. Steve had never been as turned on in his life as when he watched his saliva pool in Hargrove's hand, shining under the lamplight. Stained candy pink from the lipstick, it looked like tinted sugar water.

“Again.” Billy demanded and Steve followed. “Good boy.”

Billy rewarded him by curling his free hand around his dick again, giving him a few light strokes, while Steve listened to him slicking himself up with his spit. The mental image alone made him buck up into Billy’s grip, skin on fire, feeling delirious with both shame and desire. Somewhere in the back of his head a little voice insisted that he really shouldn’t find this as hot as he did.

But all of Steve’s thoughts were scattered when Billy lined himself up and pushed into the tight space between his thighs. His hard flesh hot and pulsing as is slid over Steve skin. It felt amazing, unlike anything else, slick and perfect, sweat, spit and precome easing the way.

Behind him, Billy groaned, a low rumble deep inside his chest.

“You’re perfect. Doing so great.” he rambled, hot wet breath hitting the back of Steve’s neck as he started to rock against him, building up a slow rhythm. “You’re skin’s so soft. Feels so good, baby.”

With every drag, Steve felt the blunt thick head of Billys cock slide up and down his perineum and bump against the back of his balls, while he kept stroking him in time with each of his thrusts. They fell into an easy flow, bodies writhing against each other as Billy took control over both of them. He had one hand on Steve’s cock rubbing him just right to keep him on edge, to keep him hard and wanting but not granting him release yet, the other hand on his hip directing his movements. Steve let himself get lost in the sensation, relishing in the pleasure he was given, the heat, the bliss of the moment. He was more than ready to forget about everything else.

“Feeling good?” Billy asked, voice rough, and lapped at the back of his neck, tongue tracing the bumps of Steve’s spine.

“Y… yeah.” Steve panted, burning up from the inside, a bead of sweat running down his temple.

Billy hummed, granted him a long hard stroke, that made Steve’s balls tingle and his dick pulse desperately.

“Wanna try something.”

Billy dragged his cock out from where it was sliding in and out of the white flesh of his thighs and up between his cheeks, tracing along the cleft of his ass. He repeated the motion up and down and up again, the crown of his cock catching on Steve’s rim as he kept moving. The sensation was electrifying, made nerve ends prickle all over Steve’s skin and the fine hair on his neck and arms stand up. A little whining sound escaped his throat as he shifted, thrust his ass out to meet the touch.

“Yeah, that’s right. Feels even better, doesn’t it? You want more?”

Billy released the grip on his hip and took his cock, pressed the head against the pucker of Steves hole, just firm enough to make it give a little, and then started tracing the tight little ring of muscle in small circles, smearing precome everywhere.

Steve cried out as the sensation hit him, felt his knees going weak, as his hole tingled and fluttered from the stimulation and something scorchingly hot yet maddeningly sweet started coiling deep in his belly.

“Wait, Billy! I can’t… I.”

Billy shushed him, gave his cock a little squeeze to distract Steve as he pressed in deeper.

“Just the tip, babe!” he cooed “C’mon you promised to be good, just a quick little dip. Wanna see if you can take it.”

“I can’t…” Steve shook his head, strands of hair sticking to his forehead. His reflection looked back at him, wanton and shameless like it was trying to prove him a liar, so he said it again “I can’t take it.”

“Oh honey, you’re scared again? Don’t be.” Billy purred, pulling back lulling Steve into a false sense of security for a second before he continued “I’ll make it so easy for you.”

There was a familiar sound and then something warm hit Steve’s skin as Billy spat on his ass. The glob of saliva ran down slowly into his cleft and Hargrove scooped it up, smeared it over Steve’s pucker and then fed it to his hole with one finger.

It went in way easier than Steve would’ve expected, didn’t hurt at all just added a little burn of friction and a delicious kind of extra pressure. Steve hissed, torn between wanting more and telling Billy to stop.  

“Just relax.” Hargrove murmured as if he could read his mind. “It’ll feel so good, you won’t believe it. I’ll get you nice and wet for it.”

With that, he spat again adding to the wetness in Steve’s ass dragging his finger in and out with small squelching sounds. He squeezed in another digit intensifying the stretch but also that pressure that filled Steve with the bone-deep ache for more.

“Tell me when you feel it.” Billy said when he drove his finger deeper like he was searching for something inside of him.

“Feel wha…” Steve began but then Hargrove crooked his fingers and a hot flash of pleasure ripped through his body, so unexpected it was almost violent. It made his whole body quake. “AH!”

“That it? That your sweet spot, baby?” Billy leered and did it again, dragged his fingers over that raw bundle of nerves with merciless precision.

It was worse this time like someone had lit a sparkler inside Steve that spat little chips of fire into every corner of his body and brought him so close to climax, it was on the edge of painful. He was shaking all over, felt fat beads of precome leaking from his tip and dripping over Hargrove’s fingers where he still held him.

“You get it now?” Billy breathed into his ear “See how nice I’m trying to be to you? Let me put it in, sweetheart. You won’t regret it.”

Steve’s breath was coming short and ragged, he felt like he was drowning, mind already half-gone, washed away by Billy’s tide. The fingers inside him had stilled and he rocked back on them, desperate for more of that exhilarating friction. But Billy withheld it, cruelly, made Steve rut and whine in vain as he kept him in place and pulled them out.

“Ok.” Steve panted, feverish and too far gone to care, didn’t even remember about what to care in the beginning. Instead, he begged, “Just don’t... don’t stop.”  

“Don’t you worry, baby.” Billy’s words were a singsong, low and dulcet “Not gonna leave you wanting.”

He pressed a quick kiss to Steve’s shoulder and then lined himself up again, the feeling of the warm, blunt cockhead against Steve’s entrance lacking the shock it had held the first time.

“Relax. Remember to breathe.” Billy said and then he pushed in.

The first thing Steve felt was pressure and then the intense burn of his muscles stretching around Billy as he breached him. The way his body opened up for Hargrove, the dull, deep ache of being filled, pushed all the air from Steve’s lungs. He felt his inside twitch and spasm, trying to adjust to the intrusion. Billy was going slow, taking his sweet time feeding Steve his cock, a sweet kind of torture that made pain and pleasure mix until they were indiscernible.

Steve tilted his head back, adam’s apple working around every shallow little breath he managed to suck in. The boy in the glass looked back at him through half-lidded eyes, face gone slack, blissed out, erotic.

“Doing, so good, princess.” Billy cooed, when Steve gave a loud whine, body clenching, locking up too overwhelmed by the strain of taking his first dick. He started petting is back, easing the tension in his body “Looking so pretty with your hole stretched around me. Think you can take a little more, you deserve a little more for being so good. But you gotta let me in, ok? Gotta relax.”

He reached around Steve and placed a palm in the spot right below Steve’s navel, started to rub small circles into his skin. The warmth of his hand and the gentleness of the caress helped, made something in Steve unwind and his body loosen up.

“There you go. Easy, baby, easy.” Billy murmured and started pushing again.

Inch after inch he carved out his own space in Steve until he bottomed out, hips flush with his ass. The pressure, the weight of Billy inside him was so great it made Steve think, he’d split at the seams if he breathed in too deep. He sobbed, felt tears spill from his eyes, not from pain but because he was so full that it felt like something had to give or else he might burst.

The wet trails on his cheeks glistened under the lamplight as Billy’s face split into a grin.

“Look at you, Harrington. Such a greedy slut, taking me all the way on the first time.” he leered “You were made for taking cock, baby. Wouldn’t think you’re a virgin if you weren’t so tight.”

A wave of heat washed over Steve at Billy’s insult equal parts shame, arousal and pride. He dug his nails into the chipping paint on the door, steadied his gaze on Hargrove. Steve licked his lips, still red and perfect but now salty from his sweat and tears and then mirrored Billy’s smile.

“Why are you still talking when you could be fucking me, already?” he said voice absolutely wrecked and rolled his hips coaxing a loud gasp from his own lips at the feeling of Billy’s cock shifting inside of him.

Billy growled, bared his teeth like a beast.

“There’s that fire!” he laughed and then he moved.

Holding Steve’s hips in a bruising grip with both hands he started slow, pulling out and pushing in at a leisurely pace, fucking him open. It got easier, better with every thrust, too much and at the same time not enough. Steve keened for more, holding on to the door, his life raft out on the open sea in a growing storm.

Billy picked up his pace fucked him sloppy and deep, hitting that bundle of nerves over and over again, rubbing him raw from the inside until Steve could see little stars dancing in front of his eyes.

Steve’s hands started slipped on the surface of the door, slippery with sweat. But his fingers desperately tried to keep holding onto it as his body his entire world was rocked by the thrusts of Billy’s hard flesh sliding in and out of him.

The kids, his life, his sanity were on the other side of that cheap, thin pressboard door while he was letting himself get fucked silly by the biggest asshole in town. Steve himself was on the other side because out here there was only a wretched boy with a red mouth and a wet face, lashes clumped together by tears, who’d given his body away. A boy who’d let himself become Hargrove’s little toy, who loved getting used, love taking everything Billy gave him. Every little scrap of attention and praise, every thrust every spark of pleasure.

No one had ever had the audacity to touch him like that. No one had ever had the guts to make him feel this way. Not when he’d been King Steve. But in Billy's hands he was a whore, someone who begged to be played with and used. It was   _liberating_.

It was mindless, it was depraved, glorious. No thinking, just feeling, just pleasure seasoned with a generous amount of pain, it was the best Steve had ever had. He could feel the pressure in his groin building, the tell-tale tugging in his balls. His cock kept bobbing between his legs, neglected, but it didn’t matter. Steve knew he was going to come anyway, knew he was close, just from being fucked like an animal.

The noises of their fucking filled the air, harsh panting and the obscene slapping of skin on skin. Behind him, Billy groaned, dug his nails into the flesh of Steve’s hips, breaking skin.

That stab of pain was what did it for Steve, pushed him over the edge. It was a mindblowing orgasm, fireworks going off in his head raining bright sparks of fizzling endorphins down onto his brain, drowning him in the warm waters of euphoria and shaking him to the core. Eyes rolling back and body going taut, he came with a cry, painting the door and the concrete below his feet with his cum.

Billy cursed, hips stuttering thrusts becoming erratic, aborted until he rammed his cock in deep one more time with a loud grunt, burying himself to the hilt. Billy’s reflection in the glass looked terrifyingly gorgeous when he came. Wild curls framing his face, brows knitted, jaw slack, the tip of his pink, pink tongue pushed out between his lips and the strong tendons of his neck straining under his golden skin. Steve could feel him swell, going impossibly harder as his dick kicked one last time and then spilled out, pumping Steve full of hot jizz. The wetness spreading inside Steve eased the way with obscene squelching sounds as Billy kept rutting through his orgasm, milked himself dry with shallow thrusts.

When he was done, he slumped against Steve’s back and pushed him against the door. Hargrove let go of his hips and slung his arms loosely around his waist, breathing heavily against his neck.

They both stood there for a few heartbeats coming down together, wrapped up in each other and the moment. Idly, Steve watched Billy in the glass, his face softened by postcoital bliss he looked young, open and vulnerable, it made his heart fill with something sweet and syrupy Steve couldn’t, didn’t want to name.

Finally, Billy regained his composure, straightened up again and pulled out. Steve winced at the sudden emptiness hole clenching around nothing.

“Push it out.” Billy said, voice rough, eyes roaming over Steve’s ass as he split his cheeks with his thumbs. “Wanna see.”

Steve swallowed the now familiar mix of shame and arousal prickling down his spine like tiny little aftershocks. The muscles inside of him spasmed weakly before he managed to regain control over his body functions and followed Billy’s command. He squeezed, felt the other boy’s seed drip out of him in warm fat dollops, running down the inside of his thighs.

Billy scooped it up with his fingers, laughing softly and started smearing it all over Steve’s ass and up to the small of his back. Really rubbing it in.

“Gotta make sure you remember who owns that ass now.”

“Fuck you.” Steve managed, pressed his forehead against the cool window pane to relieve the fever still raging in his veins. “That was a one-time thing.”

“Just tell yourself that.” Billy sneered, grabbed him by the neck and yanked him back against his chest. His teeth were a white flash against Steve’s ear when he continued, low and dangerous “But when you need more, and you will, you know where to find me. Don’t even think about going to someone else for that. If I hear you’re whoring around with some other guys, they’ll regret ever touching you. Do you understand?”

Steve grit his teeth, didn’t know where he took the defiance from to stay silent.

Hargrove growled at the unspoken challenge and squeezed his neck once, hard. It went straight to Steve’s softened cock, making it twitch desperately and a low whine fall from his lips.

“What was that?”Billy snarled ”I can’t hear you.”

“Yes.” Steve croaked, finally and somewhere in a dark corner in his heart he was thrilled that Billy wanted him all to himself, was ready to hurt anyone who’d put his hand on his property.

“Good.” Billy let him go, smoothed his hand down Steve’s shoulder before he suddenly shoved him aside.

With his pants down around his thighs, Steve almost stumbled but managed to catch himself just in time. He glowered at Hargrove who was already tucking himself away and zipped his pants up, all nonchalant like he had just taken a piss and not fucked Steve’s brains out.

“See you around pretty boy.” he said when he was done, winked at him and blew Steve a kiss “It was fun.”

And with that, he simply opened the door and left, sauntering back into the noise and the light he had come from not once looking back, leaving Steve behind in the dark.

It took a few moments before everything started to sink in, but when his mind finally surfaced again from the warm haze it had been trapped in, it felt like awakening from a fever dream. Steve pulled up his pants hastily, ignoring the cum already starting to dry on his ass. He brushed his sweaty hair back, trying to find his bearings, trying to wrap his head around what he had just allowed to happen.

It felt surreal, like a delusion his touch starved mind had somehow dreamed up and if Steve couldn’t still   _feel_  Hargrove, like his touch had been burned into his very being permanently, he wouldn’t have believed it anything else.

With shaking fingers he touched his lips, watched the tips come away blood red. Steve knew he could wipe away the lipstick, pretend he’d never worn it, that none of this had ever happened, but he would never be able to wipe away the stains it had left on his soul.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat* Uhm, hi! Sorry this took forever to finish! Writing this was so exhausting and I kinda went all out with the porn on that one. It’s unbetaed because I think I’m honestly going to lose my mind if I have to go over it one more time. Ahaha! ;A;
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! This is the most detailed and explicit smut I’ve ever posted and I’m both proud and very nervous about it. So if you liked it, please let me know! I strive on your feedback and a kudos or a comment would make my day. ♥
> 
> As always you can find me on my tumblr for more writing, occasional art and general 80s aesthetics.


End file.
